


Golfing!AU

by Steelfairy68



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, It has very little to do with golf, M/M, Stomach Bulge, Sugar Daddy Roadhog, Tearing clothes, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelfairy68/pseuds/Steelfairy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack invites Jamison golfing, it turnout to be shit.<br/>An AU that an anon on Junkphilia's tumblr came up with and we started to talk about it and expanding the AU more. Which led to this. I recommend going through her tumblr! It's hella fucking chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golfing!AU

It was a beautiful morning on the golf course, the sun was shining down on the various colors of green, the few animals that lived in the trees were just awakening to the warm sunlight touching their fur, warming them as they awoke.

At least they would if they hadn't scared shitless by the sound of crazed cackling, a golf cart tires skidding against the grass, and said grass being ripped from the ground. The cause of this noise and chaotic behavior? None other than Jamison Fawkes, dressed in a light pink and blue golf outfit, including the light pink shorts that went to the lower thigh, Jack told him not to wear those and Jamison didn't listen, who was known throughout the middle and upper-class neighbors as good for nothing rodent, and in a sense he was, unless you were Jack Morrison.

Jack Morrison, known as a hero, and a great father figure to all those who know him. He was the one who invited him to go golfing with him, since the kid never really got out much and the owner was always happy to get more people on the course, so it seemed like a good way to get the kid out of the house and put a little more money in the owner's pocket. Jack was regretting everything right now, the kid, well technically he was a young adult, has promised that he would be on his best behavior. Jamison lied to him, which was proved by his current actions. He was on his way to stop Jamison from destroying more of the grass, and try and keep the number of legal charges below eight.

But it was too late, the owner was quickly driving towards him in his own golf cart, and as soon as Jack could see his face he knew Jamison was in a world of trouble.

 

* * *

 

Jamison stood quietly in the enormous office, dark mahogany floors, bookshelves were lined up on the sides of the room, containing more books than Jamison had ever seen in one room, the main eye catcher was the large oak desk with a leather chair behind it, which the owner, Mako Rutledge, was sitting in.

Mako was a very large and intimidating man, wearing dark sunglasses and rings on his left hand that spells out 'L E F T', he didn't exactly fit the word friendly. He really proved that when he through Jamie into his cart after everyone singled him out when Mako asked: "Who the fuck did this?" He knew the man could easily have him  in debt for the rest of his life, with how money the man had he's surprised Mako hadn't just given him a bill for the damage as soon as he walked the office.

Despite all of this Jamie couldn't help but giggle and joke around when he explains what happened. Mako wants to be mad at him, but he thinks the kid is honestly really cute and it just baffles him. This brat just destroyed a part of his course and isn't taking this seriously, yet he can't be made at this adorable brat.

Mako eventually makes a deal with him, that if he can work for him long enough he won't charge him for the damages, but he will have an eye out so he had better behave.

Jamison just looks at him a moment with a cocky look on his face before saying, damn near purring "Anything you say, boss, I'll be on me best behavior." Before walking out of the office room, Mako had already given him his work schedule so he didn't need to stay longer. Mako just sits there a moment trying to process the fact that his new employee just hit on him.

* * *

 

Jamie's only been working on the course for a week and he's actually been a better worker than Mako had imagined, mind he has his moments but he's pretty decent at his job. He's polite to customers, even when their assholes but he'll bitch about them to Mako, it may have been the fact that he had Jack train him. There was one thing Mako noticed about Jamie, he took every chance to flirt with Mako when he could. Normally no one would approach Mako unless necessary because other than a few employees because most people pissed themselves at the thought of him, let alone having to talk to him, so in a short, no one flirted with Mako Rutledge.

It's wasn't as if he didn't like Jamie either he was cute, and got a laugh or two (More like ten) with his strange sense of humor, despite being an ass, and he looked _very_ nice in those golf shorts he wore to work. Mako was honestly just a bit unused to it all, in fact, he at first thought Jamie was trying to get with him for his money but Jamie seemed a bit interested in him for that.

 

Mako doesn't fuck his employees, they end up slack thinking they can get away with it, or want to get raises more often. So when Jamie had been working there a little over a month Mako called him into office and informed him that he had worked long enough to pay off his debt and was letting him go.

* * *

 

Jamie was at first happy, who wouldn't be if you aren't in debt anymore, but as soon as he told he was being let go he went into shock a quick moment before suddenly feeling a bit hurt. He thought he was doing good, he was doing his best, he was behaving for the most part. So what did he do wrong? He was pretty sure Mako liked him, at least had a thing for him. But who was he kidding who'd want a broken toy missing a few limbs, when Mako could buy a brand new, and fully functioning one?

"Jamison, I know this maybe surprise to you but since you were only working here to pay off the damages you made to the course you can't work here any longer unless you decide to put in an application. But I'll be honest I don't want you to."

Jamie was for once silent, he felt as if he had just wasted this last month trying to be friendly, he was going to tell the stupid fucking prick off but Mako started talking again before he could.

"Jamie the reason I don't want you to get a job here is because I don't fuck my employees."

Jamie was again silent, but once he processed what Mako said he grinned ear to ear and started laughing. Mako thought he was laughing at him for wanting him, but Jamie started to talk through his laughing fit.

"If you wanted to fuck me why didn't you just say so in the first place? Now I feel a bit bad about teasing you the whole month!" He started to giggle and laugh as he spoke. "Those shorts weren't just for the nice breeze!" He starts cackling at his own joke. 

Mako was silent, letting Jamie joke and giggle, while he slowing stood up from his chair and walked over to Jamie and grabbed him by the front of his light blue and green checkered vest and pulled Jamie close, put his mouth near his ear and started whispering filthy things into his ear. "You filthy whore, parading yourself in something so tiny, knowing anyone could have easily seen your ass if you had just bent over enough." He smacked his hand down on Jamie ass, causing him to squeal and move forward, making him lean onto Mako. The dirty words continued, turning Jamie into a quivering mess, Makos other hand slid between Jamie's legs and started rubbing him through his tiny blue shorts, feeling Jamie's cock twitch against his hand.

Jamie started rubbing himself against Mako's hand and brought his metal hand down to rub Mako through his pants Jamie moaned at how big it felt, causing him to groan in a deep and husky tone. Jamie started begging for more in Mako's ear. "Mako, please just-fuck, it feels so good just, give me more please, I fucking need it." He continued to beg in Makos' ear, making the large man groan again in Jamie's ear. Mako turned around with Jamie and quickly turned him around and bent him over his desk. Mako started to rub his hard cock through his pants against Jamie's ass, he didn't waste any time trying to get Jamie's shorts off he just tore a hole in the back them, just big enough for his fingers to get through. Jamie looked back at for a moment before he heard Jamie mumble something about too expensive.

Mako rubbed his fingers up and down the crease of Jamie's ass and was surprised yet grateful when he didn't feel any underwear underneath the shorts. He rubbed the tip of his finger against Jamie's hole, feeling it clench and pucker as Jamie started to rub back against the fingers, and Mako lets him he would press on the hole and rub around it. While he had Jamie distracted he pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket. He popped the cap open and pulled his fingers out from the shorts to pour some lube on them. Mako was quick to start teasing Jamie's hole. Jamie started to beg again, all while trying to get Mako's fingers in him.

"Mako! Please, I _need_ you to fuck me, I  _need_ your fingers, your cock, something just fuck me!" He reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, tearing the shorts more. "Just please, _Mako_ " Jamie looked back at Mako with lust and want in his eyes, the desperation for his cock was extremely obvious. Mako couldn't say no to him now, especially with the face he was making. He slowing started working a finger into Jamie, who started to push back against the finger, but Mako held his hips down with his free hand, Mako knew he couldn't rush this he would tear Jamie apart if he did.

Jamie groaned when his hips were held in place, he took a hand off his ass to rub himself through his shorts, but before he could Mako started pushing his finger in deeper and _god_ his finger was thick, it had Jamie gripping the desk, and Jamie wasn't a virgin by any means, but he's never fucked anyone with fingers that big, it made him wonder how big Mako's cock was. Wait how big was his cock? If his fingers were that thick then... oh _fuck_.

Jamie looked over his shoulder and tried to say Mako's name but it came as a moan, Mako's finger had hit his prostate just right and he couldn't help but cry out, "There! Right there!" and hit there he did Jamie could help but squirm and try and push back on Mako's finger it was only one finger but it felt so good. Jamie reached his other hand back and grabbed Mako's wrist, causing him to stop. 

"You okay Jamie? You wanna stop?" Mako, his voice filled with concern. Jamie was panting, trying to catch his breath when he panted out "I'm okay, I wanna keep going just..." He stopped trying to even his breathing more when Mako said "Just what?" the concern still evident in his voice.

"Just how big is your dick?" Mako froze. He was used to the people he had sex with asking how big he was, he couldn't blame them he was intimidating in and out of the bedroom, but never once was anyone so _blunt._ Other were shy and would beat around the bush, or waited until he pulled he dick out. He should've figured, Jamie wasn't shy, and he would be straight to the point for the most part. He couldn't help be chuckle at Jamie. Mako couldn't help it, Jamie was strangely cute.

"Oi! What are you laughing at?" Jamie said looking back at Mako with an annoyed look. "Did I say something funny to you?" Mako just shook his head and undid his pants and pulled his cock out. It was the biggest cock Jamie had seen. It was about seven and a half inches and four and a half in girth. On the tip of it was a prince Albert piercing, Jamie was in awe until Mako leaned down to kiss Jamie, which he quickly returned. Mako still wasn't moving his finger and Jamie politely reminded him by pushing back onto it and taking to the knuckle. Mako got the hint and started moving his finger in and out again only, this time, it was faster and rougher, Jamie happily moaned into the kiss before he pulled back for air and let Mako know what he wanted through raspy gasps.

"Put another in please I need it, I can take it." Jamie fucked himself faster on the finger to get his point across, and Mako happily obliged he pulled his finger all the way out and then started two in, and Jamie loved it. He pushed back against the fingers, happily fucking himself against them at a rapid pace. It wasn't long before Mako added the third finger,tearing the shorts even more as he spread them inside Jamie, opening him up for his cock. God Mako loved watching lose himself like this, Jamie squirming under him, fucking himself on his fingers, and loudly moaning about how good it was. Mako loved every second of it.

After Mako decided Jamie had been stretched out enough he slowly his fingers out and lubed up his cock. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Jamie's hole he felt it clench up slightly. Jamie groaned and pushed against Mako's cock, he just wanted Mako to fuck him so hard and deep he'd feel it the rest of the week. So how does Jamie try to achieve this? Him begging of course.

"Mako _please_ fuck me, fuck me open with your huge cock, please! I just _need_ it!" Jamie begged as he rubbed himself against Mako's cock. Mako shuddered at the lewd display and groaned, he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Jamie, his shorts were almost torn all the open from this and continued pushing until he was half way in, letting Jamie adjust to his cock stretching him so wide.

While Jamie appreciated Mako giving him time to adjust, he was getting impatient, he wanted Mako to hurry up and fuck him into the desk. "Are you gonna fuck or not you gigan-ahhh~ _oh_ _fuck!_ " Before he could finish his sentence Mako's shoved the rest of his cock in him and started thrusting at a fast pace. Jamie was in heaven, he loved how full Mako's cock made him feel, he loved how the metal ring felt, he loved how deep it went, _god_ it felt so _good._

Mako started to make his thrusting more rough as he grabbed Jamie by the hair and pulled on it as he leaned over him to start whispering dirty nothings into his ear, calling him a dirty whore, and cock slut who was desperate for someone to fuck him, and Jamie loved it all. He pushed on Mako's cock whenever he would thrust into him. They continued to fuck at a rough and fast pace driving each other to the edge.

Before either of them finished Mako pulled out and flipped Jamie over before he asks Mako why the fuck he did that. He quickly pushed back in only saying, "Wanna see your face." and went back to the ruthless pace from before. He lifted Jamie's legs and put them on his shoulders, letting him get deeper than before. He brought one of his hands down to Jamie's side, and that's when he felt it.He looked down at Jamie's stomach and saw the bulge his cock was making. That's how deep he was in Jamie, and  _fuck_ if that wasn't the hottest thing he had even seen. He pushed Jamie's legs up against his chest and leaned down to bite Jamie's neck, loving the high-pitched moans that Jamie made.

Jamie was so close, he wrapped his arms around Mako's shoulders when bit him and moaning in ear "Fuck Mako I'm close, I'm gonna cum!" It wasn't long before he did cum on his and Mako's stomachs, and Mako himself wasn't far behind, he emptied himself into Jamie and slowly rode out his orgasm.

Mako slowly pulled out, his cum dripping out of Jamie as he did making a dark stain appear in his shorts. They both were silent for a while trying to catch their breath, Jamie was the first one to speak. "Did you really have to go and tear my shorts, I liked them!" He gave Mako a half-hearted glare, but he couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Mako softly laughed at Jamie's 'glare' and told him "I can buy you more they aren't expensive." Jamie seemed to have forgotten that when it came to spending money Mako didn't have much of a limit on how much he spent. "Also you can stay the night here if you want, I don't think you'll make very far in ripped shorts."

Jamie nodded and looked at him, a serious look on his face "I'll stay, but could answer something for me first?" Mako looked at him questioningly before nodding his head. Jamie sighed through his nose before speaking "Is this a one-time thing or what?" Jamie said bluntly.

"I was actually hoping for this to be more, not exactly a regular dating relationship per say, but something along those lines. We should probably talk about this in the morning." Mako was actually looking for someone to be in a steady relationship with, but he wasn't looking for a typical relationship. He hoped that the conversation they're going to have tomorrow morning didn't scare Jamie off.

"That's fine with me. Just help me wash up before I doze off." Jamie seemed to be unbothered by what Mako had hinted at. But it didn't matter right now, Mako picked Jamie up and took him to the bathroom to clean him up and then to bed.

* * *

 

"You want to be my what now?" Jamie asked, confusion evident on his face. Mako had just explained the kind of relationship he was hoping to have with Jamie. Mako knew not to pussyfoot around with these sort of things, so when they both sat down in his living room to talk about their relationship the first words out of Mako's mouth were, 'I want to be your Sugar Daddy'

Jamie was confused, to say the least. Mako started to explain what a sugar daddy was. "A Sugar Daddy is someone who usually can't date regularly and have a lot of money, so they use this money to pay someone for companionship and or sexual favors. What I'm wanting is somewhat similar. I don't want to pay you for companionship or sexual favors. I do want to date Jamison, but I also want to take care of you, if that makes any sense."

Jamie was silent in thought for a moment before replying. "Okay, so when you say you want to take care of me do you mean, like buy me what I want, or help me pay bills and pay for food?"

Mako was quick to answer "What I mean is to buy what you want, but if you aren't fond of the idea we could date normally without any of the Sugar Daddy business involved." Jamie, again, was quiet in thought, but it wasn't long before he answered. "Yeah, it sounds pretty nice actually." 

Mako smiled, he felt so happy, but was quick to remind Jamie, "If you ever want to end the Sugar Daddy stuff, tell me and it will over." As happy as Mako was, he didn't want Jamie to think he had to anything.

"I know Mako, I'm gonna do anything I don't want to, alright?" Jamie leaned over the coffee table between them and gave Mako a chaste kiss.

"Oh there was something else I wanted to mention since we are doing this, do you want to move in? It will probably be easier for the both of us." Mako put his over Jamie's and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh sure that's cool, your place is better than the shit shack I live in," Jamie said causally, not realizing that Mako was trying to be serious about the matter. "We could probably get my stuff tomorrow, my arse is still kinda sore from last night." Mako couldn't help but to laugh at how blunt Jamie was, he didn't know why, but it was for some reason he found it adorable.

Jamie started to ask 'What's so funny about my arse hurting? You jackass!' but Mako kissed him, and lightly smacked his bare ass, he was only wearing one of Mako's shirts. Jamie just groaned and rested his head on his shoulder, mumbling about how much of an ass Mako was.

'If this is how things are going to be, then I'm happy it's with Jamie.' Mako thought to sigh happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic in a long while so if there are mistakes let me know what they are and were.


End file.
